parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman Pan (James Graham's Style) Preview Clip 2: An Arguement for Bedtime and About The Shadow.
Here is another preview clip of Rayman Pan in James Graham's style. Cast *Rayman as Peter Pan *Coco Bandicoot as Wendy Darling *Duck the GWR Engine as John Darling *Stanley the Silver Engine as Michael Darling *Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Neptuna as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys played by: *Double Dee as Slightly *Courage the Cowardly Dog as Nibs *Asterix and Obelix as The Twins *Eddy as Cubby *Ed as Tootles *Ly the Fairy as Tiger Lily *Officer Dibble as Indian Chief *She Bitzer as Nana *Didi Pickles as Mary Darling *Stu Pickles as George Darling *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sea Salt Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Troublesome Trucks as Hook's Pirates Transcript *Stu Pickles: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please. *(He walks past the blocks, which startles She Bitzer.) *She Bitzer: Hey! *(She goes to the messed-up block tower to build it up again.) *Duck: Oh, hello, father. *Stanley: You old bilge rat! *Stu: Wha, wha, what? Now see here, Stanley! *Duck: No, not you, father. You see, he's Rayman Pan. *Stanley: And Duck's Admiral Razorbeard. *Stu: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff... *(He bumps into She Bitzer, who bumps into the blocks and causes them to fall again.) *She Bitzer: Baa! *Stu: Oh, She Bitzer, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? *Duck: Cuff links, father? *Stu: Yes, the gold ones. *Duck: Stanley, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Stanley: I don't know. *Duck: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? *Stanley: It got lost. *Stu: (picks up his brown waistcoat) Good heavens! My waistcoat! *Stanley: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *Stu: Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't paw me, Stanley. This is my last clean (The waistcoat front pulls up to his face, showing a treasure map on it)...no! No! *(Didi, now wearing red opera gloves, walks into the nursery) *Didi: Stu dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Stu: Didi, look! *Didi: Stu! *Stanley: It's only chalk, father. *Didi: Why, Stanley... *Duck: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Coco Bandicoot said... *Stu Pickles: Coco? Story? I might have known. Cooc?! Coco! *Coco Bandicoot: Yes, father? *Stu: Would you kindly explain... *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! *Didi: Thank you, dear. *Stu: Coco... *Didi: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *Stu: Didi, if you don't mind! I'd... *Coco Bandicoot: Why, father! What have you done to your shirt? *Stu: What have I? (groans) *Didi: Now, Stu, really! It comes right off. *Stu: That's no excuse! Coco! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories?!! *Coco Bandicoot Oh, but they aren't. *Stu: I say they are! Captain Razorhead! Rayman Pirate! *Coco Bandicoot: Rayman Pan, father. *Stu: Pan, pirate, poppycock! *(Didi, Cooc, Duck, and Stanley begin protesting at once by begging and pleading.) *All: Oh, really. No, father. Stu! You don't understand. *Stu: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Didi: (about to put on his green necktie) Now, Stu. *Stu: Now, Stu? Now, Stu?! (putting on the necktie himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, STU" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! *Didi: (fixing the tie neatly) Please, dear. *Stu: Didi, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! *Coco Bandicoot: Father! *Didi: Stu! *Duck: What? *Stanley: No. *(The blocks fall out of She Bitzer's mouth as she gasps in shock.) *She Bitzer: Hey, watch it! *Stu Pickles: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter. *(He turns to leave, but trips over She Bitzer, who attempts to run, but is unaware that she is being knocked into the blocks by Stu again.) *She Bitzer: YIKES!!!!! *(Sheep trips on a toy wagon and passes it to Stu, who is now standing on the wagon and spinning out of control.) *Stu Pickles: No! *She Bizer: HEY!!!!!! *(She Bitzer is sent rolling across the nursery and knocked back as Stu is sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon makes a rip in the rug.) *Stup Pikcles: NO! *(And with a large crash, he crashes into a drawer, while She Bitzer crashes into a wall.) *(As for Stu, he untangles himself and falls to the floor, before something lands on his head.) *Eveyone: Oh! *(Stu is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for him, but instead of running over to him, they run over to She Bitzer) *Everyone: Poor She Bitzer! *Stu: Poor She Bitzer? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! *Stanley: No, father, no! *Stu: Yes! (dragging She Bitzer across the nursery with Stanley still clinging to him) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR BUTLERS IN THIS HOUSE! *(Mrs. Brisby picks up poor Stanley, who begins to weep.) *Stanley: Goodbye, She Bitzer. (Sheep waves back) *Stu: (dragging She Bitzer outside) Poor She Bitzer. Oh yes, poor Sheep! But poor father? Oh no! (crawls on the ground, looking for something) I know that rope is here somewhere. Blasted, where is that rope? (turns to see She Bitzer with a rope in his hoof) Oh, thank you. (As he ties the rope on his collar, he sees a sad look on She Bitzer's face) Dash it all, She Bitzer, don't look at me like that, it's not personal it' just that, well, you're not really a butler at all you're, well, a dogs. And the children aren't dogs. They're heroes. And sooner or later you three, (petting She Bitzer's head) those kids will grow up. *(Then he walks away, leaving She Bitzer sad and discouraged) *(Meanwhile, Didi is putting the children to bed. Coco Bandicoot, who is using a jewelry box as a bed, looks worried.) *Ly the Fairy: But, mother, I don't want to grow up. *Didi: Now, dear, (giving her a kiss on the forehead and covering her up with a dark red blanket (with a plaid pattern) and a sky-blue sheet) don't worry about it anymore tonight. *Duck: (using a matchbox as a bed) He called Rayman Pan absolute poppycock. *Didi: I'm sure he didn't mean it, Duck. (tucks Duck into bed) Father was just upset. *Stanley: (using a person's shoe as a bed) Poor She Bitzer! (sniffles as a little tear runs down his cheek) Out there all alone. *Didi: No more tears, Duck. (takes out a red handkerchief from her dress pocket, wipes his eyes and nose, and tucks him and a stuffed toy tiger in) It's a warm night. He'll be all right. *(As Didi kisses head, Stanley smiles and finds something shiny in his small right hand.) *Stanley: Mother? *Didi: What is it, dear? *Stanley: Burried Treasure. (handing her Stu's golden cuff links) *Didi: Now, children. Don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. *Coco Bandicooty: Oh, don't lock it, mother. He might come back. *Didi: He? *Coco Bandicoot: Yes, Rayman Pan. You see, I found something that belonged to him. *Didi: Oh? And what's that? *Coco Bandicoot: (yawning) His shadow. *Didi: Shadow? *Coco Bandicoot: Mm-hm. She Bitzer had it, but I--(falls asleep) I took it away. *Didi: (turning out the light) Yes, of course. Good night, dear. *(Didi then closes the door behind her and follows Stu.) Category:James Graham